Sonic Adventure 3: The Return
by Ayla Skyrider
Summary: After the events in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic and friends are ready to settle back after victory and enjoy life. But old nemesises and new are determined not to let that happen, bringing back the past into a new adventure more difficult than any before...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_darkness...  
blind...  
can't see... why...  
wait...  
light...  
so bright... too bright...  
burning! pain...  
can't breathe...  
air...  
sound... voices...  
what are they saying... don't care...  
let me die..._  
"He's slipping...no...he's alive!"  
_too loud... hurts..._  
"He's coming around."  
_let me die..._  
"Don't worry. We've got you."  
_no..._  
"He blinked! He's conscious!"  
_who... what..._  
"He'll be all right. Luckily we got him before he ran out of oxygen."  
_where..._  
"If he's awake, administer the dosage."  
_dosage?_  
"Are you sure? We only just pulled him back from the edge of death..."  
"It only works now, in this crucial stage. Do it."  
_wait..._  
"Okay... this shouldn't hurt..."  
_Ahhhhhh..._  
The world exploded white with pain, then black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A month later**

Sonic the Hedgehog flew to Angel Island with his friend, Tails, riding on Tails' mech. Knuckles greeted them.

"We got a letter from the president. He is holding a thank-you party for us. Do you want to go?"

"A party sounds like fun!" said Sonic. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" cheered Tails. Knuckles glided alongside the mech as they took off.

They soon landed near the center of the city. Food was already set up, and there was a band playing. A huge banner hung overhead saying: **THANK YOU HEROES**. Amy and Rouge were already there.

"Come on, let's try out the food!" said Knuckles excitedly. They spread out through the growing crowd, sampling every food table and signing autographs. Two hours later, the president quietly asked them if they would make a speech. They agreed. Sonic stepped up to the front of the stage above all the food tables.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." he began.

"I'd like to thank you..." Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion not too far off. Many people in the audience screamed.

Knuckles looked around. "What was that?"

"Let's find out what happened!" exclaimed Tails, pulling Sonic away from the stage. The audience cheered as they ran off to the site of the explosion. The president and his armed bodyguards followed them.

At the explosion site, they found nothing more that a huge crater about 300 feet across and ten feet deep.

"What happened here?" wondered Rouge.

"This was the site of a major research lab!" cried the president. "The laboratory, Secluded Experiment Conduction and Research of Extra Terrestrials (S.E.C.R.E.T.) had just found something from outer space! Now we'll never know what it was!"

"Hmmm... I wonder who did it, and why," mused Knuckles.

"Let's see if there were any witnesses!" said Sonic.

"I doubt it, with an explosion this large," said Knuckles.

They started looking anyway. Pretty soon they found a tourist with a camera, who had actually taken a picture of the explosion. He was very excited to be part of the investigation.

"I'll show you! Luckily I had an instant camera, here it is! Such an honor to meet you!" Sonic quickly shook the nut's hand and looked at the picture. He saw a large fireball in the center and people running away screaming. But near the edge he saw a figure staring at the scene. He was smiling.

"Who's that?" asked Rouge. "The rest of him is in the shadows."

"I can't tell. It could be Eggman...it could be Metal Sonic..." said Tails. The president came over to look.

"Why Sonic, it looks like...you," said the president quietly.

"That can't be. I was at the speech, remember?"

"I know. But there're only two people in the world who look like you. Metal Sonic...and Shadow." said the president.

"Shadow's dead." said Sonic flatly.

"Good point. Let's look for Metal Sonic then." said Knuckles. "Where should we start?"

"I bet if Metal Sonic did it, he's still around here somewhere," said Sonic. They spread out to search.

Knuckles was near the far side of the crater when he found a footprint on the otherwise untouched ground. "Over here!" he said. Everyone gathered around the footprint. It was about the same size as Sonic's.

"Sonic were you over here?" asked Tails.

"No," said Sonic. Then Sonic spotted some movement in the bushes that weren't blasted. He thought, you never know what could be in there, so he leapt upon the bushes, crashing into something hard.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Gotcha!" cried Sonic, and he shoved the branches away to reveal... Metal Sonic.

"Ah HA!" exclaimed Knuckles. "And what might you be doing here?"

"Watching you look around for the wrong guy," said Metal Sonic flatly.

"So you're saying you didn't blow this up...a likely story!" huffed the president.

"Couple of things wrong with your theories..." Metal Sonic snatched the photograph. "One... in case you hadn't noticed, I'm incapable of smiling. My joints weren't designed for emotional display. Two... the sun is shining over this guy's face, but do you see it reflecting? No, because his face isn't made of metal. Three, if I had perpetuated the crime, would you expect me to hang around, much less watch it happen? Last... My eyes are black and red, not white and red like in the photo." He stopped and looked up and them, waiting for them to acknowledge his logic. Sonic still held him down, but gritted his teeth. He knew Metal Sonic was right.

The president sighed. "Let him go...we have...no proof." Sonic reluctantly released his grip, and Metal Sonic flipped upright. "By the way...I did see someone running off."  
Sonic grabbed him again. "Who? Tell me!"

Metal Sonic snickered. "Wouldn't you like to know. I heard him saying something about ARK..." And before they could get anymore out of him, he wrenched out of Sonic's grip and sped off along the street. One of the bodyguards attempted to chase him, but he was too fast.

"Great..." said Tails. "Well, at least now we know where to look..."

"There's no time to lose, we have to find out who did this!" said Rouge.

"All right, let's go!" said Knuckles.

"What about me?" asked Amy.

"You stay here," ordered Sonic. "This could be dangerous."

"Awwww..." But Amy stayed and watched them sadly as they climbed into Tails' mech and flew off.


	3. Chapter 2

About two hours later they reached Eggman's hidden base. However, as they reached the entrance, they noticed a variety of ships parked around. All of them had the S.E.C.R.E.T. insignia on them.

"Let's sneak in and see if we can find out what's going on," suggested Rouge.

They all thought it was a good idea and looked around. There were four ways in.

"Let's get some guy's clothes; no one will recognize us in them!"

They waited until four hapless young men came along, chatting gaily. Knuckle and Sonic leapt on them and bashed each on the head. They went down like stones in the ocean. They dragged them behind a pillar and stripped them.

The clothes were a bit too big, but they managed to put them on and take the key cards the guys had. Sonic used the cards to get through the door. No one gave them a second glance. They made their way to a branching intersection of three corridors. They took the passage to the left and hoped they had made the right choice. Soon they came to a door that said: **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**. Taking a deep breath, Sonic slid his card through the slot and the door... opened smoothly. He breathed a sigh of relief and cautiously led the others in. The slid shut behind them with a soft _snick_ that sounded ominously like a lock. Tails turned around to see if the door would open again - but it didn't.

"We're locked in, Sonic!" he whispered frantically.

"I knew this was too easy!" realized Sonic. How could he have been so stupid?

"You little thieves," said a familiar voice. "Did you really think you could steal a ship without asking?"

"Aw, man, not again," moaned Knuckles.

"Show yourself, Eggman!" yelled Sonic, giving up all pretense of disguise. They all threw off the disguising suits, revealing their true identities.

Metal Sonic dropped from the ceiling. If he could have smirked, he would have. Eggman's voice came over a loudspeaker.

"By the way, your disguises were absolutely ridiculous!" commented Eggman. "I'm going to value the tape I took of you guys in them for a long, long time."

"That little..." swore Rouge.

"Metal Sonic told me you would be coming here and that you would want a ship," continued Eggman. "I saw my chance to finally get back at you, Sonic!"

"I thought we had a truce!" exclaimed Tails.

"Only because I needed you guys to save my butt in ARK," Eggman responded. "Now, fight!"

The floor that Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles were standing on fell away, dropping them into cells beneath the floor. Sonic was left alone.

"FIGHT!" Eggman screamed. Metal Sonic and Sonic circled each other slowly, looking for weaknesses. Sonic continued to circle, hoping that when Metal Sonic attacked he could block and quickly counter. Without warning, Metal Sonic lunged at Sonic head-on. Sonic dodged most of the attack but it still sent him sprawling. He quickly flipped up again to the left as Metal Sonic leapt on the space he had just left, leaving him open for a few seconds. Sonic took this opportunity to kick him swiftly in the head. Metal Sonic leapt back, several sparks flying from his head. Then he rolled forward, catching Sonic and knocking him to the ground. He then twisted Sonic's arm viciously, and a loud _crack_ sounded out in the arena. Eggman cheered over the loudspeaker.

"Go, Metal Sonic, go!"

Sonic staggered away, his left arm now useless. They circled again; then Metal Sonic charged forward. Sonic was expecting this and dodged - then attempted to put his foot down on Metal Sonic's off switch. It missed but hit something else.

Metal Sonic rolled over, and then started skidding around uncontrollably.

"He hit the rocket boots!" cried Metal Sonic.

"Turn them off then!" shrieked Eggman.

"I can't...reach the...switch..." gasped Metal Sonic, straining to stop. Sonic wisely stood back, staying out of Metal Sonic's way and knowing he'd eventually crash into something. Metal Sonic zoomed around for a while, still frantically trying to turn off the boots, when he crashed into the loudspeaker with an almighty _crunch_. He then fell to the floor with a loud crash, causing the floor to crack with the force of his fall.

Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge climbed out of their cells through a split in the floor.

"Good job, Sonic! Wait... are you hurt!" Tails rushed over to Sonic, who waved him off.

"It's nothing...just..." he staggered forward a few steps and then fell - not on his arm luckily.

"Nothing, eh?" said Knuckles. "We'll see about that." He took a straight piece of metal from the mess of the loudspeaker and Metal Sonic, and tore a strip of cloth from one of the disguises. With it he made a makeshift splint. Rouge held Sonic down while Knuckles bound the arm.

"Better?" asked Tails.

"Yes, thanks," replied Sonic gratefully.

A crackling sound sounded from the ceiling. There was another loudspeaker.

"Shoooooot... oh well, I guess you guys can take a ship. Next time ask for it before wrecking my best robot!" Eggman resigned.

"Would you have given it to us if we asked anyway?" asked Rouge. There was no reply. She snickered. "Thought as much. And anyway, he set Metal Sonic on us!"

They set off through another door that opened into the shuttle bay. Boarding a small shuttle, they settled into the cockpit.

"I'll pilot!" offered Knuckles.

"NO!" said Sonic and Tails together, remembering what had happened last time.

"But..." Knuckles sighed and grumbled something about how he had been looking for the Master Emerald last time.

"I'll pilot, I know machines the best!" offered Tails. Everyone agreed so Tails started the ignition. 3... 2... 1... and they blasted off. The top of the pyramid opened for them and they shot out into space.

Sonic relaxed into his chair. "When do we get there?"

"5 minutes," responded Tails. Knuckles was sulking slightly, still offended that he wasn't allowed to pilot. "Knock it off, Knuckles," said Rouge irritably. He stopped.

Five minutes later they reached the space colony ARK. They docked in the landing bay.  
"ARK is currently being restored to operating status," commented Tails. "Technically, no one from the public is allowed up here until it's finished. It's supposed to become some kind of space museum..."

"**Warning. Unauthorized ship in docking bay. Warning. Unauthorized ship in docking bay...**" A computerized alert rang out through the deck.

"Aww nuts!" cursed Knuckles. "Figures."

"Quick, shut off the alarm!" hissed Rouge. Tails jumped out of the ship and went over to the nearest control panel. He rapidly pressed a few buttons and the klaxon shut off. However, they could still hear faint shouts ringing out in the corridors beyond, but getting closer.

"They know we're here, run!" whispered Sonic. They all took off and headed in the opposite direction from the shouts. They reached an intersection. Sonic and Co. continued running down the center corridor. They took a few turns to try to throw their pursuers off but they could still hear footsteps getting louder behind them.

They made a left and nearly ran into someone walking with his back turned to them.

"I have an idea," whispered Sonic. "Let's threaten this guy and make him tell the others we went off in another direction," whispered Sonic. The man heard them and turned around.

"Nine!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing with those people? And your arm is..."

He never got any further as Knuckles jumped on him. They went crashing to the floor in a shower of papers. The clipboard hit Tails. "Ow!"

"Not a word," cautioned Knuckles. The man nodded fearfully. "There are other men coming and you're going to tell them we went that way." He pointed, while sticking his spikes in the man's face. The man hastily agreed and gathered up his papers while they hid. Knuckles clung silently, invisibly, to the back of his shirt, keeping his spikes near the man's spine.

From the room the others could hear the man's voice as they listened at the door.

"No, I saw them go that way. They were going really fast. They're probably way ahead of you now and you'll have to hurry to catch up."

"Thank you, Harry," said a different, cold voice. The footsteps grew fainter and then receded. The door opened and the man came back in.

"Okay, I did what you wanted. Now tell me, Nine, what you are..." He took a closer look at Sonic.

"Wait...you're not Nine!" he exclaimed. "Then, are you related to Nine?"

"Wait one moment," said Sonic. "Who's Nine?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that's not his real name, but that's what he calls himself. He can't remember anything - we retrieved him from deep space and he was barely alive."

Sonic and the others froze. That sounded eerily familiar...

"So I was hoping you could tell me who he is," continued Harry. "He looks a lot like you except he's all black and red striped."

Sonic sucked in a deep breath. Rouge whispered, "No...it couldn't be..."

"So you do know him!" Harry cried. "That's great! Maybe when he sees you he'll remember everything! Come, I'll take you to him!"

"Suppose he's telling the truth!" whispered Tails as Sonic hesitated.

"It won't hurt..." said Knuckles. Rouge nodded. Sonic took a deep breath and motioned Harry to continue. He led them out the door to another room two corridors away.

"**ID, retina scan, palm scan, and voice ID required,**" chimed the computer. Harry obediently underwent the procedures... and the door slid open. Sonic stepped slowly inside.

There was a black hedgehog sitting on the bed. At the door's opening he leapt off and turned to face them.

Sonic felt his heart stop.


	4. Chapter 3

"Shadow..."

It was indeed Shadow, although he wore a light case of metal around his chest as a result of lung surgery. But in his eyes there was no recognition. They were void of any emotion.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"Nine, these are friends of yours and they wanted to see you!" said Harry excitedly. "Do you remember them?"

Shadow studied them for a long time. At last he said, "No. And my name is Nine. You must be thinking of someone else."

Sonic's heart, which had stopped for a moment, now crashed. Shadow didn't remember them?

"But... it is Shadow...you told me that yourself!"

Shadow, or Nine, was beginning to look irritated. "No, I didn't."

"But you did!" cried Sonic. Tails, Knuckles and Rouge chimed in their agreement.

Now Shadow looked threatening. "Leave! Now! All of you!" He crouched in an attack position.

Suddenly, the door slid open. In came a tall, thin man they had never seen before. Only Harry seemed to recognize him.

"M - Mr. K - Kerrigan," stammered Harry.

Kerrigan looked to be an average sort, not too tall to take notice of, not too thin to draw attention. The only thing memorable about him was his eyes. They were a vivid, piercing green, and they seemed to penetrate into the depths of your soul. Sonic and the others were vaguely uneasy, though they didn't know why. Knuckles in particular was agitated.

"Harry Greene." Kerrigan spoke in a cold, smooth voice, so smooth it seemed he would slip on it, but he didn't. "These are the intruders. May I ask what you are doing with them when you told me they went the other way? And why did you take them into this room?"

"Ah...um...that is, these are - friends of Nine. Or at - at least I thought..." Harry stuttered awkwardly. He was quite clearly frightened.

"Mr. Greene, by allowing these intruders into a high security room without permission, you have betrayed the trust I put in you. You are fired."

"B - but..."

Kerrigan stared him down. Harry turned away, humiliated. Then Kerrigan turned to Sonic, Shadow, and the rest.

"Nine... never fear. Harry was quite wrong to bring these people in." He looked at them for a minute, coldly calculating.

"Dispose of them."

"NO!" cried Rouge as Shadow flung himself with blinding speed at Sonic, the closest to him. She leaped on him, only to be batted away with amazing strength. Knuckles suffered the same fate. Both slumped to the wall, unconscious.

Tails stood back, afraid to join in as he knew he would be no help. "Shadow shouldn't have this kind of strength!" he realized. He glanced at Kerrigan.

Kerrigan's eyes were glowing.

"Sonic!" Tails cried. "Sonic! Kerrigan's helping Shadow! Get out of there!" Tails shouted.

Sonic heard him and attempted to get away, but couldn't because of the death grip Shadow had on his arm - his broken arm.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

Harry had been watching all this silently. Finally he realized he could do something to help. Harry looked at Kerrigan, whose entire body was rigid and now throwing off a few sparks. In an instant's snap decision, he leaped on Kerrigan.

The instant he made contact, he felt an enormous amount of energy flow through his body, like a thousand volts of electricity - and equally deadly. He was thrown back against the wall like a rag doll. Something made a loud _snap_.

However, it was enough to divert Kerrigan's attention, and his eyes stopped glowing. Shadow stopped suddenly, confused, and Sonic threw him away from himself and pinned him to the ground. They were both panting.

"I...don't want to...have to hurt you," gasped Sonic. Shadow lay still.

Knuckles and Rouge got back up and surrounded Kerrigan. Tails found a gun on the floor and pointed it at him.

"Give up, Kerrigan!" warned Knuckles.

Kerrigan laughed, a cruel, evil sound.

"Ha! You think you can stop me so easily?" Suddenly he glowed with an inner, deadly light, and everyone except Shadow was thrown back against the wall.

"You pathetic creatures are no match for me!" Kerrigan screamed. "I am beyond your comprehension!"

His body began to glow and twist. For an instant in his place they saw the most beautiful human being imaginable. Then there was only Kerrigan, his face twisted and ugly with rage.

"Follow me if you dare!" he raged. "I've had enough playing!"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. Kerrigan screamed, "Ultimate Chaos!"  
Knuckles gasped. Shadow and Kerrigan disappeared.

"He...it...it opened a portal!" said Knuckles amazedly as everyone slowly regained their senses. "He teleported out of here!"

"Guys..." said Tails quietly. He was kneeling over by Harry. "He's dying. I reckon he has about two minutes to live..."

Sonic's head was whirling.

"We have to save Harry!" insisted Rouge.

"How?" asked Sonic bluntly. "He's just been shocked by a whole lot of unknown energy that human bodies were not equipped to handle! How are we supposed to do anything about that!"

"Sonic, calm down," soothed Tails. "We can fix his broken spine, for one."

"I thought stuff like that was fatal."

"IT IS IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" shouted Knuckles. "Quit being so pessimistic! We'll go after Shadow later, okay? Right now we should help Harry; he tried to save us!"

Rouge rummaged around in a cabinet for medical supplies.

"Here, tranquilizers and pain-killers...ah ha! Bone setter...here we go!" She brought down a bunch of bottles and a long, thin box. With it she quickly set Harry's spine. There was no need to give him a tranquilizer, he was already out cold.

"Um, his spinal cord is twisted," pointed out Tails. "He'll live, but right now the only thing he can do on his own is breathe."

"We won't be able to fix that without major surgery...but Harry'll live...for now," mused Rouge.

"Ah HA!" cried Knuckles triumphantly. He held up a Chaos Emerald. "I knew it was around here somewhere, I always carry one around with me."

"We could use that to see if it will help Harry!" exclaimed Tails.

"No!" said Sonic. "Let's warp to Kerrigan! Harry will live, you said it yourself! But what about Shadow?"

Knuckles looked at the Emerald.

"Well...all right..." said Knuckles resignedly. He handed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic. Everyone gathered around him. Sonic focused on the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" cried Sonic. Instantly, everyone was sucked up into a huge whirling vortex with sparks that flew out of it as it turned. Sonic heard voices as he rushed by, millions and millions of lost souls crying out... in warning...


	5. Chapter 4

Suddenly he landed with a hard **bump**. He stood up, brushed himself off, and realized something was different.

He had used both his hands to brush himself off.

Quickly he unwrapped the splint and looked at his arm.

It was as whole as if it had never been broken.

"Now that was odd," remarked a voice from behind him. Sonic turned quickly to see... Harry.

"Harry! I... what are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously you brought me here! And a good thing too, my back doesn't hurt anymore." He rubbed it and looked around.

They were standing in the middle of an empty field, devoid of any life except for grass. It was cloud overhead and a strange smell was in the air. Knuckles, Rouge and Tails were also there.

"Is this where Kerrigan warped? I thought it would be, well...creepier," said Tails, surveying their surroundings.

"It is creepy," said Rouge with a shiver. "Can't you smell it? There is a foul scent on the air..."

"It's Chaos," Knuckles whispered quietly. "We've warped into a realm of Chaos."

"Hey look!" said Tails, pointing away in the distance. "I can see a city! We should head for that!"

They all turned to Sonic.

"Maybe we'll find some clues around here," suggested Harry. Everyone agreed on this so they began looking around. However, there was not much to look around in. A ways off there was a forest, then there was the city Tails saw, and everywhere else...nothing. No life, no trees, not even a single bush.

"It's like the city and the forest are the only safe places to live," remarked Rouge.

"I think we'll be much more likely to find Kerrigan and Shadow in the city than in some forest," Sonic declared. Everyone followed him as he led them toward the shining city.  
A few hours later, they arrived at the gates. Several guards came out and seized them roughly. Only Harry was not grabbed. One of them checked the back of Sonic's hand. The others did the same.  
"It's okay, they're not _metiyas_!" called one of the guards. The others instantly released them.  
"A thousand apologies, good sir. It is not every day we are paid a visit from ones who are not human, yet are not _metiyas_. You may pass, and for your inconvenience, find free lodging at the Stalking Lion. Just head straight through the city streets and you will find it." The guard bowed deeply and let them pass.

"What's the Stalking Lion?" asked Tails in a low voice as they passed.

"An inn of some sort, I gather," replied Sonic.

As they walked through the streets they saw some curious things. There were many more animals than humans there, some hedgehogs and foxes, some bats and rats, and other animals like them. But they were all silent, walking with downcast eyes and bowing to the humans they met. The humans for the most part paid them no heed except to wave them on. A couple of boys were throwing stones at a hapless frog. His only response was to bow his head down as he continued through the streets.

Rouge was outraged. "Aren't those poor things going to DO anything about that? Are they just going to let humans walk right over them?"

Rouge caught the arm of one of the boys who was about to throw another stone. "Stop it!" she chastised. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

The boy wrenched his arm out of her grip and glared at her. "You steppin' outta your place, _metiya_!"

Sonic stepped in front of Rouge. "We are not metiyas," he said quietly and showed them the backs of his hands. The rest of the group held up their hands as well.

Sullenly, the boys dropped their stones and stalked off. The frog, which previously had been crouching on the ground, slowly stood up.

He mumbled, "Sorry, masters," gave them a look of absolute terror and scurried off. Rouge watched him go.

"Well, you're welcome!" she called after him. "Sheesh! You'd think he'd at least say thank you!"

"I get the feeling that they're not used to being saved. Do you think this kind of stuff goes on all the time?" asked Tails.

"Probably," said Harry darkly. "It's like humans are the masters and animals slaves."

"It's like that in the real world too, you know," pointed out Rouge.

"But not to this extreme," defended Harry.

"Hey you," called an extremely tall, large man. He walked slowly and menacingly toward them.

"Did you just stop those boys from hitting my frog?"

"Uhhhh...yes," said Rouge uncertainly.

He towered over them. "If they were beating him, he deserved it! Don't interfere with MY _metiyas_!"

He drew back his arm as if to hit Rouge. She quickly jabbed the man, once, twice, in the groin and in the stomach. He doubled over, wheezing.

"Quick! Run!" whispered Knuckles as the man's eyes blazed. They fled through the streets until they reached the Stalking Lion.

"Whew! That was close!" sighed Sonic. The innkeeper, a short, fat man with graying hair and a trimmed beard, looked at them from the counter where he was perched on a stool.

"Good evening masters! I take it you're the ones with free lodging as the gate guards reported? Come in, come in! Dinner will be on the house, but after that you'll have to pay. I need to make a living too, you know!" He chuckled at his own joke.

Sonic took an instant dislike to the man. "Thanks. Where are our rooms?"

"First floor, rooms 6 and 7. You'll have to share." He handed them two keys. "Have a good evening."

Sonic and the others walked to the rooms and looked in. The beds were relatively clean, and there was a bathtub with a private bathroom.

"I'm heading to the common room," declared Sonic. "I'll learn something there." Knuckles joined him.

Together they sat down at a table. A plain brown hedgehog dressed in an apron stopped at their table.

He said in a quiet voice, "What will you be having?"

Sonic and Knuckles gave their orders and he left. Pretty soon two men stopped at their table.

"Are you new around here?" one asked.

"Yes..." said Sonic. "What are _metiyas_?"

The two men looked at each other. They chuckled.

"You _are_ new here, aren't you? A _metiya_ is a slave; more importantly, an animal slave. Like you. Only you aren't _metiyas_. We've had them since as long as anyone can remember. Real downbeaten group. They're usually handed down through families, so one group of _metiyas_ usually serves one family...forever."

"Can't they be freed?" asked Knuckles.

"Who'd want to free them?" asked the man, as if surprised they would ask. "Once they got a taste of freedom, they'd all want some...and then we'd have revolts on our hands... and what's more, we'd probably lose any war we started with them. They outnumber us ten to one."

Sonic digested this information thoughtfully. "So every family has at least one?"

"Yep," responded the man. "They don't object to anything, too afraid they'll get beaten...most of them probably get beaten five times a day, even if they've done nothing. Kids like to throw rocks at them."

"Like that one we saw on the street," put in Knuckles.

The man looked at him sharply. "Are you the ones who started that?"

"Well..."

"Never mind, I can see from your face you did," cut in the man. "Your ignorance will excuse you once, but not again. Trust me; some are real stingy about their _metiyas_. Keep away from them."

Sonic and Knuckles nodded. The men rose to leave.

"Wait..." called Sonic. "I have one more question. Do you know of a man named Kerrigan, or a black hedgehog who looks a lot like me? I think they may have passed through here recently."

"SHHHHHH!" hissed one of the men. "Do you WANT to get in trouble? Even newbies like you should know that you never, EVER speak the High Lord's name. I have never, ever in my life seen folk so bound for trouble..." He plopped back into the chair.  
"The High Lord has been around forever. He's immortal and unchanging. He rules this universe and created all of us. He is the one who brought _metiyas_ into being. And as for your black hedgehog, I'm sure there's a million _metiyas_ who fit that description. You've got to be more specific."

"He has a light case of metal around his chest," pressed Sonic. "And he would be in high favor with K... with the High Lord."

"Nope. Sorry. No one here would be in high favor with the High Lord. He has only servants, and the news would spread like wildfire if he had been through here."

"And one last question..." interjected Knuckles.

The man sighed. His other companion walked away. "Fine."

"What is the name of that hedgehog waiter over there?"

"Why would you want to know? But if you must, his name is Gabriel."

Sonic pondered this. Gabriel... that sounded... almost... familiar...

The man rose. "It's clear you need guidance. Without me, you'll be getting yourself into trouble at every opportunity."

Sonic studied the man. "Fine," Sonic said.

The man rubbed his hands together. "That's great! Where are you staying?"

Sonic showed him their rooms and introduced him to everyone else. The man said his name was Thayne.

"First if all, do you have a plan?" he asked them.

"To find Shadow and K... the High Lord," said Knuckles.

"Do you even know where to find the High Lord's citadel?" Thayne asked. They all shook their heads.

"It's off to the north, about one hundred miles. It will take you at least three or four days to reach it. But when you reach it, you'll find it's guarded by millions of _metiyas_. And more than just them. There are traps and snares and hidden ropes that will kill you if you don't watch your step."

"And just how is this going to help us?" asked Sonic.

"I can get you past there. For a reasonable fee, of course."

"How much?" put in Rouge.

"Oh... since you're new, I'll give you a discount. Four thousand gold."

Sonic's mouth dropped open. They didn't even have two gold, much less four thousand! "You can't be serious!"

"Hey, that cost includes supplies, shelter, and risk of life. Mostly risk of life. But if you won't pay, I won't guide!"

"Look, we don't have a penny to our name!" said Harry.

Thayne considered this. "Well...if I die or you die, then I won't get paid..."

"If one of us dies, it'll be likely that all of us will die," pointed out Tails.

"Sigh... all right, pay me afterward." Thayne put out his hand. Sonic shook it.


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night, Sonic woke up suddenly. It seemed that he heard the most beautiful music coming from outside...

He tiptoed to the window and looked out. In the garden outside there was a silvery fox, head tilted up to the sky, pouring out her soul. The moonlight shone full on her, giving her a mystical, magical look. Sonic was entranced.

Then the fox stopped and looked at Sonic. She beckoned to him and disappeared into the shadows. Sonic tiptoed back to the room and shook Tails.

"Wha, time t' go already?" asked Tails sleepily. "Sonic, s' not even light yet. Go back to sleep."

"Tails, there's a fox in the garden! She wants us to follow her!"

Tails became awake. "A fox? Where? Is she a _metiya_?"

"I don't know. Probably. Let's go!"

They crept out of the window and into the garden. They caught a flash of silver as the fox led them deeper into a hedge maze.

Soon they came to a little hut. There was flickering light at the windows. The fox led them inside.

"Gabriel, he's here," she called softly.

From a small, crude stool by the tiny fireplace, the hedgehog waiter stood up.

"So glad you could come, Sonic," he said quietly.

"Um, what's your name?" Sonic asked the silver fox.

"Alene," she said. " In the _metiya_ tongue, it means 'everlight'."

Tails was staring in awe at her and trying hard not to look like he was staring. Sonic pretended not to notice.

"How do you know my name?" he asked Gabriel.

"I have always known. For sixteen years, I have known...why should I not, since I was there when it was given to you?" Gabriel smiled sadly.

Sonic froze. "You...were there... when I was... named? How is that... possible?"

"Have you not already guessed? I recognized you as soon as I saw you in that inn... my little Sonic, all grown up..."

"You are...my father." It was more a statement then question, for Sonic already knew the truth in his heart, indeed had known from the start, but had not realized it until now...  
Gabriel reached for him, and Sonic fell into his embrace.

"Dad..."

"Son..."

Tails and Alene said nothing and let them be. Tails continued to stare at Alene.

After a few minutes, Sonic and Gabriel broke apart and became business-like again.

"How did you become this? How did you get here?" asked Sonic.

"By accident," said Gabriel. "Shortly after you were born, I took a walk in the nearby forest. Something...happened there, and I discovered myself here. I was taken by the innkeeper and branded as his _metiya_. I soon learned their tongue, and I met Alene. She was sorry for me, and we became good friends." Gabriel paused. "Ever since I learned of the _metiyas_' plight, I became determined to free them. But I had no help, no resources...I was alone in a strange land, with no way out. But now that you have come..."

He leaned forward and looked into Sonic's eyes. "I want you to free the _metiyas_."

"I don't know..." said Sonic, frowning. "It's going to be hard..."

Gabriel smiled. "I knew you would do it. Of course it's going to be hard. But, I have an underground movement going already."

"Made up of how many people?" asked Tails.

"Well..." Gabriel looked embarrassed. "About twenty."

"Twenty people aren't enough to start a revolution."

"That's why I need you! You have more freedom than I will ever have. You need to convince the _metiyas_ that life will be better if they are free. You know that _metiyas_ outnumber humans ten to one. Also we'll need weapons, supplies, and, of course, a home base."

"That's a pretty tall order," said Sonic. "Let's start with the base. Once we locate a base, we'll start stealing food and supplies, and convincing others. Then when we have enough to start our cause, the _metiyas_ run away from their owners, essentially declaring our intentions. Hopefully we'll get others to rally to the cause, and then...we fight."

"Plans always sound good on paper. But in the real world, it's not so easy," pointed out Alene.

"This isn't the real world," said Sonic. "It's Kerrigan's world."

"Who's Kerrigan?" asked Gabriel.

Sonic explained.

"Ahh! Yes, I know of whom you speak of. Although he started this, he is no longer directly in charge of _metiyas_. There is an overlord by the name of Hashlar. He is in charge of the slaves and keeps records of all owned _metiyas_. Essentially, he is the head of this."

"Then we must cut it off," declared Sonic. "Simple. We gather people to our cause, and then we attack Hashlar."

"Yes... Quiet!" Gabriel suddenly hissed. All became silent, and they heard footsteps outside the hut.

"We were talking far too loudly," whispered Alene. Sonic and Tails boldly rushed out and confronted the intruder.

"Who's there?" Sonic called.

"Hey, calm down! It's only me!" It was Thayne. "Dunno what you're doing, hanging out with _metiyas_! Seriously, you are _trying_ to get yourselves killed. I woke up, saw you two weren't there and the window open with footprints on the ground. You better get out of here before someone else finds out you're here."

"Then that will be our own business, and not yours. Go back to sleep, Thayne - we're paying you to guide us, not protect us."

Thayne grumbled something about ignorant suicidal hedgehogs. He turned around and shuffled back out of the hedge maze. Sonic and Tails returned to the hut.

Gabriel looked at them seriously. "Are you in with Thayne?"

"No! Well, kind of, we're only paying him to guide us to Kerrigan's citadel," Sonic admitted.

Gabriel's eyes went wide. "No! Don't trust that man! He's a big _metiya_ keeper, and most rumors have it that he _works_ for Kerrigan! He'll be leading you right into a trap!" He shook Sonic by the shoulders. "I don't need to lose my only son to a suicidal mission!"

Sonic nodded slowly. "All right, calm down. The reason I want to go to Kerrigan's is because he has a friend of mine...imprisoned. I need to rescue him."

Gabriel sighed. "Always the hero, aren't you?" Then he stood up.

"From the way I see it, you have three choices. You can help me rescue the _metiyas_, go with Thayne on your fool's mission, or go back to where you came from and leave this all here."

Gabriel stared at Sonic intently. "Choose."

"I'll help you!" declared Sonic. Gabriel smiled.

"I knew you would! Now, listen, here's the plan..." They stayed up all night discussing where they could locate a base.

Finally, at around four o'clock, Sonic and Tails stumbled back to the inn. They had only just gotten back into bed and closed their eyes when Thayne shook them.

"Time to get up! Or should I say, you have no more time to sleep!" Thayne joked.

"Thayne... we're not going," said Sonic. He watched carefully to see Thayne's reaction.

"Oh, you aren't? Changed your minds with that _metiya_, I daresay..." murmured Thayne. But he did not object. He did not even ask why. He simply walked out of the room without a second word.

Sonic and Tails quickly gathered the others and told them about their midnight meeting and their decision.

"Great!" said Rouge. "Where will the headquarters be?"

"Gabriel and I decided," said Sonic.

"We're going to put a base in that forest we saw! And it's up to us as the _metiyas_ can't really do anything right now," Tails told them.

"All right!" said Rouge. "I'll help!"

"And so will I!" chimed in Harry. Knuckles nodded agreement.

"All right, Alene and Gabriel are going to fake their deaths so they can join us. In the meantime, we'll all go look for a base since we can't stay in the inn any longer. Let's go!" cried Sonic.


	7. Chapter 6

Two hours later they were well into the woods.

"Ow!" Rouge complained as a branch whacked her in the face. Everyone was covered head to toe with scratches.

Finally they reached a clearing. It was empty... except for a small hill and a cave entering into it.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Knuckles. They took a few steps nearer to the cave. Suddenly a blue and black blur crashed into Sonic, who was in the lead. Sonic instinctively fought back, and no one could tell who was fighting who.

"Stop!" cried Knuckles. Knuckles leapt into the fray. He managed to pull apart the two hedgehogs after many scrapes and bruises. Sonic got up and looked at his attacker, who was standing up looking furious.

He was a hedgehog, a lot like Sonic, in fact, except he had green stripes on various parts of his body. And now he was scowling deeply.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was deep.

"WE were looking for a base when YOU attacked Sonic," said Knuckles, glaring at him and dusting Sonic off absently.

"A base?" the hedgehog asked suspiciously. "What kind of base?"

Sonic looked at the others, and his look said, _should we trust him? _Harry, Rouge, and Tails nodded at Sonic. Knuckles scowled. Sonic turned back to the young hedgehog.

"All right, you'll have to keep this a secret," Sonic informed him. "We're looking for a base to start a _metiya_ revolution. We were sent by Gabriel and Alene," he added, hoping the hedgehog would recognize the names.

Instantly the hedgehog's manner changed. "Gabriel! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He motioned them inside the cave. "By the way, my name is Saermore."

The group followed him inside the cave. Saermore called into the depths, "Retiosanti, we've got visitors! Sent by Gabriel!"

After a minute or two, a shadow detached itself from the cave walls. As it came into the light, it transformed into a black cat with one white left paw.

"Hello," said Retiosanti. "If my name is too difficult to pronounce, just call me Retio."  
He took a lantern that was hanging on the wall and led them further into the deep cave, leaving the entrance far behind. They reached an intersection with three tunnels.  
Retio confidently headed into the center path. As he led them deeper in, lanterns begin to light the walls, more frequently as they went further. Finally they came out into a wide cavern with a ceiling about forty feet high. The walls glimmered with streaks of hidden gems. Around the walls there were millions of perfectly and imperfectly formed stalactites and stalagmites, all forming a glittering wall. It was almost like stepping into a dream.

Retio saw them staring around in awe and grinned. "I chose this place because of this," he said, gesturing around at the cavern. "And the best part is, the crystal won't break. It's impenetrable to any weapons that we know of."

He led them over to a long, crude, wooden table which looked out of place in the majestic cave. They all took seats.

Retio motioned to them. "Explain why Gabriel sent you."

Sonic talked for about an hour, telling him their story and how they had gotten here. When he finished, Saermore nodded.

"Yes, he told us he'd join us soon. At last, we will begin!"

"How many of you are there?" asked Tails.

"About... ten, twelve. They're all off in various parts of the cave or doing assigned tasks. We're pretty well organized," said Retio.

"We need more," said Alene. "That's your job," she informed Sonic. He nodded.

Saermore was glaring at something behind Knuckles. Knuckles turned and saw Harry, a bit uncomfortable under Saermore's stare.

"Is there a problem?" Knuckles asked.

"Why did you bring a human?" he asked.

"Oh... don't worry, he's a friend. He's never owned a _metiya_ in his life, right Harry?"  
Harry nodded quickly. Saermore frowned, but stopped staring.

"Okay, here's the plan for invading Hashlar's fortress," said Retio. They all leaned toward him as he spread out maps.

"First, we're going to use the secret _metiya_ passage to send small groups in at a time. These will infiltrate Hashlar's _metiyas_ and plant bombs in various places. They'll also be ready to help us when needed. Next, we're going to send the bulk of our army to charge up to Hashlar's gates and challenge him. This will be the distraction for the other group, the main one, which will fly over the walls of Hashlar's fortress and use the _metiya_ passage to set off the bombs. Hopefully this will cause Hashlar's fortress to collapse, and with it, Hashlar. Thus ends the _metiya_ enslavement!"

Retio leaned forward. "I know this will take a while, but I think it will work! What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic considered. "It sounds like a good plan!" said Sonic. "It just needs a little work!"

"Like how? Tell me!" Retio leaned forward eagerly.

"First... where are you going to get explosive? And second, how are you going to fly over Hashlar's walls? I'd think that would be pretty easy to see... and third, we don't have an army."

"Not yet!" said Tails excitedly. "Just give us a few weeks, and we'll have an army grand enough to raise the countryside!"

Retio nodded. "I'll give you some time. The flying machines have not yet been built yet, but if they don't work, we can always scale the walls.

"I can get the explosive from these caves here!" he continued. "There is a certain mineral within some cave walls. When mined and combined with a certain liquid, it produces an explosion powerful enough to topple one of these crystal stalagmites here. We have only just recently discovered this. I call it... rakk." He held up a little piece of rock. It seemed ordinary except that it was glowing neon orange. "If I combine it with this..." He held up a small bottle full of a black liquid. "It will explode!"

He placed a small drop of liquid on the rock and flung it away as far as he could. After ten seconds, there was a large explosion at the far end of the cave. A few rocks came rattling down.

"Like that!" Saermore said. He looked at Sonic and the others. All were nodding their heads in appreciation.

Retio turned back to them. "So, now that you know what we're doing, go out and do your part!"

"All right!" they cheered. Retio led the group out of the cave and escorted them to the entrance.

Two hours later they were back in the city.

"All right Sonic, what should we do now?" asked Tails.

Sonic considered.

"Let's go tell Gabriel and Alene how we've done," suggested Rouge. Everyone thought this was a good idea so they headed back to the Stalking Lion.

As they went through the streets Knuckles noticed some people staring at them. If he looked at the starers directly, they would turn quickly back to their groups and whisper to their companions. Knuckles didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
As they entered the Stalking Lion they heard raised voices in the common room. One was the innkeeper, but the other voice was Thayne! Sonic and the others drew closer to the door to hear what Thayne and the innkeeper were shouting about.

"...I don't care, you ought to kill them off!" shouted Thayne.

"But they're my best _metiyas_!" protested the innkeeper.

The others went cold. What _metiyas_ were they talking about?

"They are spies, I tell you! They will upset the balance of power between _metiyas_ and humans!" Thayne continued.

"Where's your proof?" challenged the innkeeper.

"Just last night, they took away two of your customers! Yes, the very same ones you gave free lodging to! And they came back and refused my services, and took off to that forest! The _metiyas_ told them something that made them change their minds!"

"But..." the innkeeper objected feebly.

"NO BUTS!" thundered Thayne. Then his voice became very quiet, so quiet Sonic had to lean almost into the door to hear. "So you won't, eh? Then will you face the wrath of the High Lord?"

The innkeeper's voice shook, no doubt as much as he himself was shaking. "Y-You w-wouldn't!"

"Oh yes," said Thayne softly, "I would."

There was a long silence. Then the innkeeper said in a resigned voice, "All... right." Then he called, "Gabriel! Alene!"

Sonic blanched. They were going to kill Gabriel and Alene! Sonic knocked down the door despite the fact that it was locked. They all burst into the room, surprising the innkeeper, Thayne, and Gabriel and Alene, who had just arrived.

"What the..." started the innkeeper. Thayne was quicker. He snatched up Alene, who was right next to him, and put to her throat a knife that appeared in his hand. It dripped with a clear liquid.

"No one move!" he shouted. "If I just scratch her with this, she'll die!" Sonic and the others froze - but not because of Thayne's death threat. The innkeeper and Thayne were standing with their backs to Gabriel - a mistake, as it turned out. Gabriel was silently sneaking up behind Thayne, and he had a metal candlestick holder in his hand.

Thayne looked satisfied and was unaware of the impending danger. "Now, I want you all to back away, slowly, and put your hands were I can see them."

They complied.

"Now, tell me, _how much did you hear?_" asked Thayne softly, dangerously. Gabriel crept closer. Sonic and the others said nothing, stalling for time.

"TELL ME!" roared Thayne, and his knife went closer to Alene's neck.

Sonic saw he had to keep delaying. "Well, we were coming back here, and the innkeeper wasn't there, you see, and we heard his voice from the common room. We knocked because it was locked, but you didn't hear because you were shouting. So we hit the door - a little too hard, I guess - and it came crashing down, as you can see. I'd hate to see anyone killed because of a misunderstanding."

Thayne was not convinced. "You lie. You are avoiding the question. I asked HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!"

Sonic said nothing. Gabriel was within striking distance.

"Fine, if you refuse to tell me, then I have no choice."

Thayne brought the knife back to strike - and there was a loud thud. His eyes rolled up into his head and he, very slowly, folded over and toppled forward like a mannequin. The knife slipped from his hands and lay on the floor. No one seemed to want to touch it.

Gabriel quickly turned around and hit the innkeeper as well, who was staring in shock and had not realized his peril.

"Let's get rid of them," said Rouge disgustedly, staring at the unconscious forms. Gabriel laughed suddenly.

"See? We will prevail. And, Sonic... I thank you. You have saved both of our lives... all of you." He smiled gratefully at everyone and bent to help Alene to her feet. Tails rushed over to help her as well.

Harry and Knuckles tied and gagged Thayne and the innkeeper.

"You know," said Harry, "these two are too dangerous to be let loose. They know too much."

"Thayne didn't know what hit him. The innkeeper didn't know either," pointed out Gabriel.

"But they will be able to guess..." objected Rouge.

"Take them both," Sonic decided. "I don't care about the innkeeper, but he might blab to someone and we don't want that. Thayne we might get some useful information out of. Make sure they stay unconscious." Harry and Knuckles nodded. They stood over the men with the metal candlestick holder at the ready.

"You've done a good job," said Gabriel. "I take it you've already met Retio and Saermore?"

"Yep," said Tails, who was hovering anxiously around Alene in case she needed something.

"Good. Well, this saves us the trouble of faking our deaths. These two are the only ones who would have noticed our absence."

Gabriel stood up. "It looks like you don't need my help. Alene and I will take these men back to our base and secure them."

"You won't go alone," pointed out Harry. "It'll look pretty strange, two _metiyas_ dragging two unconscious humans through the streets. I'll help."

"And one more person," said Sonic.

"I'll go!" volunteered Rouge. No one else asked so they headed out the door, Harry carrying Thayne, and the others half carrying, half dragging the innkeeper.

"All right, what's the plan now?" asked Tails.

"Um... Let's split up and look for _metiyas_, it'll go faster that way!" decided Sonic.

"All right," said Knuckles. They walked to the door of the Stalking Lion and split up. Sonic went left, Knuckles went right, and Tails headed straight down the three way street.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's comments:**

I finally figured out how to do one of these. >.> Anyway, now I don't have to submit a review to respond to the readers. Go me. But anyway... I've checked out your profiles and don't worry, I'm going to look at all your stories! Just give me some time... school is in full force right now, but it gets out in two weeks.

The Ultimate Life Form: Sorry if you don't like the humans vs. animals thing. Some of this reflects my beliefs on modern issues and at times I'm not too subtle.

Kyra the Hedgehog: Thanks for all your helpful comments! What do you mean by "help with the ideas"?

shadowtheultimatelife: Wow, your review made my day. . Welcome to I hope you get some fanfictions of your own up!

Shadow's Dark Angel: Thanks for sticking with this! Don't worry, Shadow's going to get some good parts... thinks Sometime soon. D

The Chaos Crew: I checked your profile and I stand humbled before such a Sonic expert. bows I can only say I've played both Adventure games, several of the originals, and parts of Heroes... but I hope you don't think this story totally skews the Sonic universe. Well, I guess it does, but you know what I mean. .

Sorry this took so long! You'll have more soon! I'll shut up now so you can read.

* * *

Sonic made his way through the crowded streets. There were many _metiyas_ hurrying around on errands and he was unsure as of where to start. Finally he decided to try to find that frog they had saved the other day.

As luck would have it, he found the frog almost immediately. He was walking with head bowed, carrying a basket filled with fresh bread and wearing a threadbare, tattered cloak.

"Hey," said Sonic quietly. The frog looked around, saw him, and dropped his basket in surprise. Quickly he bent to pick up the pieces of bread which were now scattered on the streets.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but I really think you should be treated better," continued Sonic quietly, so no one else would hear. They were not attracting any stares yet. "Look at you. Beaten. Cold. No proper clothes or food either, right?"

The frog paused once in his picking up, but then continued even faster as if the hesitation was a sign of weakness.

Sonic was encouraged. "But I can change all that. You'll have a good place to sleep at night, better medical treatment, proper food and clothing, the like! All I ask is for you to join me."

This time the _metiya_ looked fearfully at Sonic. "I... I can't, sir."

"Why not?" asked Sonic.

"It would be betraying my master, sir. And if he found out, he would beat me most terribly, sir."

"But he wouldn't find out!" objected Sonic fiercely. "I have others on my side, others like you! We are fighting for the freedom of _metiyas_! We won't let anyone beat you."

The frog finished picking up the bread and straightened. He looked into Sonic's eyes and saw the truth, the deep conviction there within. Something in the _metiya_ seemed to give way, and he slumped slightly.

"All... all right." And it was as if a burden had been lifted, and he seemed stronger. He met Sonic's eyes.

"Lead me, and I will follow. For freedom!"

Sonic could have jumped for joy. They were on their way!

Meanwhile...

Tails moved uneasily through the streets. He couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him, following him. He looked behind him. There was no one except for the usual assortment of humans and _metiyas_, no one who looked like they would be following him. He continued, but cautiously.

Behind him, a shadow detached itself from an alley and glided away, indistinctly following Tails, blending in with the crowds.

Tails made up his mind to talk to the first _metiya_ he saw. Soon he was given a chance. A dog carrying a sack of something was walking slowly through the streets. A man near him looked at the _metiya_ and snickered. Suddenly the dog tripped over the man's foot, falling to the street amidst jeers of laughter and catcalls. Then they ignored him.

Tails walking quickly over to where the _metiya_ was picking himself up. "Do you, um, need any help?"

The dog looked at him with fear. "N-no."

"Hey listen, I can help you, whether you need it or not. Your masters treat you terribly, don't they?"

The _metiya_ was silent.

"I can take you to a place where you'll be free, have good food and clothes, and can make your own decisions. No one will hurt you there, I promise."

The dog looked at him. "That sounds too good to be true."

"It is," assured Tails.

They stood there for a while, the dog considering. Finally he dropped the sack he was carrying and smiled - a faint, ghost of a smile, but it was there.

"Meet me at the old forest outside of town," Tails said in a low voice. The dog nodded and bounded off.

Tails stood for a moment, surveying his work happily. Wouldn't Sonic be pleased?  
He didn't notice that he had his back to a dark alley.

Suddenly a hand appeared from the darkness and wrapped itself around Tails' mouth.

Tails tried to scream but couldn't. Strangely, no one noticed as another hand took Tails and pulled him back into the dark alley out of sight.

In the meantime...

Knuckles wandered through the streets, looking for _metiyas_. Of course, there were plenty there, but he was looking for one that might be easier to convince to join the revolution.  
He got his chance shortly. A tiger was picking up some junk on the streets and meticulously putting it into an almost full bag. He was almost done when a human came along and "accidentally" bumped the bag. It spilled its contents over the streets. The wind picked some up and flung it all over the place. Pretty soon all the junk was scattered again and the bag was empty.

"Whoops, sorry there old chap!" chuckled one of the men and tripped him. "Oh dear, just an accident, I assure you." He made no move to help the tiger and went off laughing.

The _metiya_ looked at the man's retreating back, and his eyes burned with hatred. He then slowly went back to picking up the newly scattered trash.

Knuckles hurried over and asked him quietly, "Bet you didn't like that, did you?"

The tiger glanced at him. "What's it to you? Come to make more fun of me?"

"No," said Knuckles hurriedly. "I came to offer you help." He picked up one of the bits of trash, a half-eaten piece of meat, and dropped it in the bag. The _metiya_ stopped working and looked at him.

"There is a place where _metiyas_ can come, and we will protect you. You'll have good food and clothing and treatment. No one will come after you and punish you, because we won't let that happen."

The tiger stood up. "Is this true?" he asked, and a note of wonder was in his voice.

"Yes," said Knuckles, and in his voice was truth and sincerity.

"Then I'll be a slave no longer," cried the tiger. He dropped the bag, attracting many stares in the crowded street. People began to murmur and point.

"Come on, let's get out of here," muttered Knuckles. They shoved their way out of the growing crowd.

At the base...

Gabriel and the others questioned Thayne for five hours and got nothing out of him save muttered threats and vague hints about how "Hashlar will beat this rabble". Needless to say, it was not fruitful.

"How about we try being a little more... persuasive, sir?" asked Saermore. He hefted the spear he was holding suggestively.

"No, Saermore, I do not wish to torture the humans, despite how they have tortured us. I wish to show Thayne that we are above humans," responded Gabriel, shaking his head.

Saermore looked disappointed. "The opinions of this human matter to you?"

"I have no wish to cause another being pain unless it is absolutely necessary, as it will be in the fights to come. We will figure Hashlar's fortress out ourselves."

Saermore looked grumpy, but did not object.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Comments:**

Hey there everyone! Sorry this took so long - first the sitewas down, then I had to study for finals. Go figure. rolls eyes But anyway, I'm out of school now so hopefully you won't have to wait so long. .

Krystalwolf: Thank you! Oh, I can't promise anything... looks about nervously >.> Will you be assured that he's going to play a big part? Heh heh... .;

Kyra the Hedgehog: Thanks for keeping up with everything. Hope you enjoy this! We are coming near the end of this, but the story's not yet over...

* * *

Two hours later, Sonic and Knuckles returned, each with several _metiyas_ in tow. All together they had brought a frog, two cats, a tiger, and an eagle.

"Where's Tails?" asked Sonic, looking around. "He was supposed to meet us back here."

"I suspect he's trying to persuade just one more _metiya_, and then bring home all ten to impress us," Knuckles reassured. Sonic nodded, but was still uneasy. He looked at Alene. She was worried.

Another hour passed. Soon a dog came bounding in.

"Is this the place for free _metiyas_?" he asked.

"Yes this is. How did you find us?" asked Sonic.

"I was told by a fox."

Sonic stiffened. "Where is he? Is he right behind you?"

The dog looked around. "I thought he was. He told me to meet him here."

Knuckles froze. "When did you last see him?"

"About... maybe eight hours ago, around noon."

"Do you have any idea what may have happened to him?" asked Alene anxiously.

"Uh... no, I'm sorry. I honestly did think he was right behind me."

"That's all right," Alene soothed. Then she turned to Sonic. "We should send out a search party."

"Let's not panic just yet," said Gabriel. "Maybe he's only a little bit behind."

"If something's happened to him, every minute we wait is another minute he could be hurt! Or worse!" said Sonic. "I say we send out a search party."

Gabriel sighed. "All right. You're right, something may have happened to him."

He looked around. "Volunteers?"

Sonic, the frog, Retio, the tiger, and the dog volunteered immediately.

"And I will go," decided Gabriel. "The rest of you stay here in case Tails comes back after all."

They set out into the growing darkness with torches.

Traveling across the gloomy, starless night was not pleasant. The wind howled across the plain and the clouds above threatened rain. It was a relief, then, when they reached the city at last. It was still fairly bright, lit up by many fires, and people were still out this late at night.

"Okay, listen up everyone," said Gabriel. "I need your names." He gestured to the frog, the tiger and the dog.

"I'm Floyd," said the frog.

"My name is Cerin," said the tiger.

"And I'm Forthos," added the dog.

"All right," said Gabriel. "We will split up into only two groups, because less than three people wandering these streets alone at night are not safe. I would prefer we all stay together, but I am afraid we will need to find Tails quickly."

He divided them up, Floyd, Sonic, and Cerin in one group, and he, Retio, and Forthos in the other. They each went different ways.

Gabriel led Retio and Forthos through the streets. They checked alleys, stores, inns, and empty stands. There was no sign of Tails. They attempted to visit the Stalking Lion but it was marked "**CLOSED - OWNER ON LEAVE**".

Retio snickered when he saw the sign.

"On leave, yeah right..."

"Shhh!" hushed Gabriel. They continued looking. Two hours passed with no luck.

Sonic and his team were having no better luck. They searched the other half of the city, and even asked people if they had seen Tails, but got nothing for their trouble, only strange stares and more whispers.

Sonic and Cerin were about to give up when Floyd cried, "Here!"

He led them inside a bar. There, slumped in a seat in a corner table with an empty mug beside him, was Tails.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic and rushed over him. Tails awoke at the shout.

"What the... hey, where am I?" said Tails groggily. "The last thing I remember was talking to a dog..."

"Have you been spending all this time here?" asked Sonic angrily. "That's... most unlike you, Tails."

Tails' ears drooped. "Sonic, I... was talking to a dog! He said he would join the revolution! And..." He put his hands to his head, straining. "I can't remember anything else! I swear!"

"Well, he certainly doesn't seem hung-over," said Cerin. "Believe me; I know what it looks like. We wouldn't be talking to him right now if he was because he'd be on the floor groaning. Don't blame him, Sonic. At least he's safe."

Sonic snorted, but helped Tails to his feet. It was clear he was still angry.

"Bartender, was this fox here all day?" asked Floyd of the man at the bar.

"Yep," said the barkeeper. "Drank himself under, I tell you."

"No!" Tails protested. Sonic dragged him back out, followed by Cerin and Floyd. As they left they did not notice the evil gleam in the barkeeper's eye.

They met up with Gabriel and the rest. Sonic explained where they had found him.

"Hmmmm..." Gabriel sniffed Tails' breath. "Seems okay to me. We'll discuss this later." He led the seven others back out of the city and into the base.

Once they were back, Sonic gave Tails a severe lecture on responsibility. Tails came out of the room with ears and tails drooping and his head down. He walked back to his sleeping area without speaking to anyone. When Alene tried to go in to talk to Tails, she wasn't able to get in as he had locked his door.

"Did you really need to be so harsh on him?" she asked Sonic. "He's really miserable. Even I can see that you're his personal hero!"

Sonic said nothing. Alene sighed, muttered something about stubbornness being passed on from father to son, and left the room.

Meanwhile Retio and Gabriel were planning things with the newly joined _metiyas_. They explained everything to the newcomers, who eagerly agreed to fight and seek out new recruits. Saermore started a weapons forge. Retio drew out maps and spent long hours explaining complex strategies to Gabriel if he could stay awake long enough. The level of excitement grew in the base. More _metiyas_ were coming in each day. All were set on fighting for freedom. Sonic and his friends had to forget their fight, for they were soon busy training, both themselves and newcomers, most who had never lifted a sword or fought in their entire lives. There were even children there.

Gabriel begged that the children be kept out of the fight, but most sneaked away to train anyway that he had very little control over that. So it was that the _metiya_ revolution progressed rapidly.

One night Sonic got up and was taking a nighttime walk when he noticed movement down the tunnel that led to the exit. Sonic took a torch from the wall and stepped cautiously ahead. He called out, "Who is it?"

The figure turned. Sonic caught a brief glimpse of eyes like red fire, and then the figure turned and bounded off into the darkness of the tunnel. Sonic ran after the intruder, his feet padding on the floor softly. The figure ran even faster, and Sonic increased his speed to match. Suddenly, the figure tripped and went sprawling on the floor. Sonic, not expecting this, went head over heels to the cold stone tunnel floor as well.

He felt fur under his hands.

"Sonic... why are you chasing me?" asked a trembling voice from beneath the hedgehog.

"Tails!" cried Sonic, and instantly got back off. The figure came into the torchlight to reveal that it was indeed Tails.

"Was... was it... something I did again?"

"No, it's just that... you shouldn't be wandering around at night!" scolded Sonic. "I took you for an intruder when you ran."

Tails hung his head. "You scared me. I thought you were... going to hurt me."

Sonic shook his head. "Of course I wasn't!" But he thought, _back when I first saw him, weren't his eyes red?_

Sonic peered closely at Tails' eyes. They were a normal blue.

_Must have been the torchlight..._ thought Sonic. But he was not certain of this.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," said Sonic firmly. Tails followed him slowly back to the sleeping quarters.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow! Thanks for keeping up with this so far, everyone! I'm sure you're reading even if you don't say anything, but reviews are always nice. ) We're almost done! ...With SA3, that is. Only one more chapter to go... but that doesn't mean the story is finished! Keep your eyes peeled for more!

* * *

That night Tails had a dream. He dreamed of Alene.

_She was sitting on the edge of a rock near the ocean, with the waves going in and out. Her form was illuminated by moonlight, and in that light she seemed almost mystical. She turned to him, and Tails could see her silvery mouth moving to form words, but he could not hear them._

_  
Suddenly the tide started rising, and Alene was swept away on the water. Tails ran toward her, calling, but the sea was too fast and no words escaped his mouth._

_  
Then the tide washed Alene back in, but she lay like a dead thing face down on the beach. Tails turned her over, but her face was that of Gabriel's. He stared with sightless eyes at something overhead. Tails looked up and in the sky was Kerrigan. He laughed cruelly, and beside him was Floyd, badly wounded, and Sonic, dead._

_  
Tails screamed, and Kerrigan disappeared, along with the scene on the beach and everything else. He was standing alone, on nothing, surrounded by nothing._

_  
Then out of the nothingness came Shadow._

_  
"Tails," he said. Tails could not speak._

_  
"What do you know of the metiyas' plan to invade the fortress?"_

_  
"N-Nothing," stammered Tails. He found himself feeling horribly afraid, awfully vulnerable._

_  
"Do not lie!" Shadow towered above him, now seemed to be a great and powerful lord._

_  
Tails told him all that he knew._

_  
Shadow shrunk back to normal size and looked thoughtful._

_  
"That will be all. Maybe we shall meet again." Then he vanished in a flash of painfully bright light, and Tails awoke screaming._

"Tails! Shush!" Alene was right next to him, holding her hand over his mouth. He looked up at her with eyes of those who are hunted.

"You'll wake the whole base!" she whispered. Tails realized where he was and closed his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Alene asked, and in her voice was genuine concern.

Tails told Alene his entire terrible dream.

"Sounds like a nightmare. I think you're a little stressed out, with Sonic mad at you and everything. Just go back to sleep. I'm right here - you'll feel better in the morning." With that, Alene went back to her sleeping quarters.

Tails lay back on his cot. The dream had been... too real. That couldn't be right. Something was wrong here...

Tails sighed and turned over on his cot. He decided to think about it in the morning. Soon he was fast asleep, a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he had completely forgotten the dream.

He was preparing to go down to breakfast when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tails called.

Sonic entered, closing the door behind him.

"Tails... we need to talk."

"Okay, I guess," said Tails. He sat down on his cot but did not meet Sonic's eyes.

"Tails..." Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tails looked up.

"I've been kind of snapping at you since that incident in the city, and I can see you're feeling bad, so... I'm sorry."

Tails shook his head. "No, I should be sorry. I really don't remember anything, but I shouldn't have been..."

Sonic held up his hand. "No. Don't worry about it. Truce?"

He held out his hand to shake.

Tails' smile lit up the whole room.

Gabriel looked at the two coming in for breakfast and smiled.

_So they've made up. I'm glad of that, for it will make things a whole lot easier._ He walked over to Sonic.

"Good morning, Sonic. I have news for you."

Sonic looked over at him. "What is it?"

"Retio thinks we're ready to invade Hashlar's fortress. We have so many _metiyas_ now that we've had to expand the base. At the last count, we had about 70,000 _metiyas_ here, and more join every day. I want your opinion."

Gabriel looked at Sonic seriously.

"Do you think we're ready?"

"Of course!" said Sonic. "70,000 _metiyas_ should be more than enough!"

Gabriel grinned. "I thought you would say that. All we need are some more weapons and supplies, and then we'll start! I estimate we'll start in... three days."

Tails jumped in excitement. "All right!"

Sonic couldn't help it. He grinned too. During the next two days Retio and Saermore were very busy. The base churned like a beehive, full of activity and excitement. Every one pitched in to help gather the last few supplies and forge the last weapons that were needed. Soon the world would know of their fight for freedom!

Retio hand-picked two infiltration parties. There were to be four people in each group, each carrying a load of rakk. Retio announced to the base who was in what party. Rouge, Tails, Alene, and Harry were picked as the first group. For the second group, Floyd, Cerin, the eagle Destrin, and Retio himself were to go.

For the group whose job it was to fly over the walls, Saermore, Forthos, and twelve other _metiyas_ were picked. The flying machines were built, tested, and ready to fly.

Sonic and Gabriel were picked to lead the army that would distract Hashlar at his fortress gate so the others could slip in.

With all that in mind, the army of _metiyas_ geared for war.

Meanwhile, with Saermore's group...

Saermore mounted his flying machine. The others in his group did the same. Retio, Sonic and the others had left an hour ago, so they should be approaching the fortress by now. Retio was to go in first, then Sonic would distract Hashlar, and lastly, Saermore's group would fly in.

The flying machines were rather clumsy, but at least they worked. They were made out of light but strong wood, and had two wings with some sort of hide stretched across them. You could control it by pedaling the pedals that were located in the cockpit beneath your feet.

Using these pedals, Saermore and his group pushed off the small airway that had been cleared in the forest and took to the air.

The wind rushed against their faces, and Saermore felt the thrill of flying. The machines could not do any fancy loops or anything, but they could _fly_.

In about fifteen minutes, they reached the fortress (it taking them much less time then those on foot). It was huge, and Saermore finally realized what they were up against.  
The fortress was made of thick impenetrable rock (at least impenetrable for ordinary weapons) and stood many stories high. It was a bleak black color and had many towers amongst it. All flew the flag with the sign of the _metiya_.

Saermore gulped, and then steeled himself. He must _not_ let his army down! Not too far from the front of the fortress, he could see the _metiya_ army mobilized and marching, ready to fight Hashlar's troops that were now pouring out of the gate, armed to the teeth and shouting war cries.

He directed his machine around to the back of the fortress, and then flew in.

Meanwhile, with Retio...

They had sneaked into the passage an hour ago and placed bombs in key points of the fortress. Tails' group had done the same, and now they were waiting for Saermore's team to come in with the detonators. The infiltration groups would have carried the detonators with them, but they were large and unwieldy, and would have looked suspicious. As they were, no one gave the new _metiyas_ a second glance. They hurried around doing various minor tasks that they were assigned to, fearing if they didn't someone would discover them.

Tails asked to go around and check for Saermore's group in the courtyard. Retio agreed absently, knowing Tails' eagerness to get this over with.

About ten minutes later, a toad _metiya_ approached them timidly.

"The Lord Hashlar wishes to see all of you in his throne room," whispered the toad. He then turned around and hurried away.

"The throne room?" Alene whispered to Retio. Retio shook his head uneasily. Something was not right...

They, however, hurried to the throne room as normal _metiyas_ would do. The guards, humans, opened the doors for them, and they went in. Behind them, the guards shut the door and then bolted it...

They crawled in front of Hashlar's throne without making eye contact. Retio, however, peeked up, making sure some of his facial hair obscured his eyes.

Hashlar did not look like a nice man. He was of average height but very gaunt, his skin stretched over his bones. If he was any thinner, he could have been mistaken for a skeleton. He had a short, neatly trimmed beard and a small mustache that curled up at the corners. He wore ornate robes, purple velvet trimmed with gold and silver. On his elaborately wrought belt hung a sword. The hilt was studded with jewels, and the sword was long.

Retio quickly looked back down, an imperceptible movement of his head. "You called for us, my lord?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes," replied Hashlar, stroking his beard and smiling evilly. Retio and the others of course could not see this.

"I was reported by one of my... servants that there are spies in the fortress. Have you any knowledge of this?"

Alene tried not to, but she started slightly. Hashlar noticed this and his evil grin grew wider.

There was a short silence. Finally, Hashlar arose.

"Well, I did give you the chance to be honest with me, but I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." One of the guards seized Floyd, and others took the rest of the party, forcing their heads up to look at Hashlar.

"Game's over, Retio," said Hashlar quietly. "Did you really think you could sneak in here unnoticed? My faithful servant informed me just now of your presence." He was grinning broadly now, and his voice had the tone of a cat playing with a mouse before it dies.

"I suppose you will want to know who it is?" said Hashlar lazily. Without waiting for an answer, he gestured behind the throne.

A very familiar figure stepped out. The group gasped. For standing there, with eyes like fire, was Tails.


	11. Chapter 10

Ahhh! I hope it hasn't been too long since my last update. ) And now I'm proud to say that... this story is finished! At least, this part is. -laughs manically-

Krystalwolf - I always love reading your reviews. Don't worry, Tails isn't... wait... -checks- No, he's not dead. Heh-heh... -sweatdrop- No, I won't kill him! He'll have a good part, I can promise you that.

Kyra the Hedgehog - Once more, thanks for your attentive writing! I promise you won't be disappointed!

* * *

Saermore's group landed in the courtyard. Each got out of their flying machines, and was carrying detonators. The courtyard was deserted. 

They entered the fortress, and looked carefully around for anyone who might still be here.  
They saw Tails waiting for them.

"Come on!" he urged. "I'll show you where the bombs are!"

Saermore hesitated. "Where are the others?"

"Finishing planting the rakk. Come on, hurry up!" Without further explanation, he ran down the empty corridor.

Saermore was deeply suspicious, but led his group on. They arrived in front of two giant wooden doors.

_Hmmmm..._ thought Saermore. _Isn't this the throne room?_ Now convinced Tails was leading them into a trap, Saermore made his move. He grabbed some detonators from the party members and sprinted off.

Tails saw this and shouted some commands in a voice that did not fit him. His eyes now turned blood-red. Saermore did not see this, but kept on running.

Suddenly twelve guards stepped into his path. Saermore could not stop in time and crashed into them. Detonators, swords, and guards flew everywhere. Saermore quickly picked himself up and was about to make a break for it when a grip of steel clamped around his arm like a vice. He looked back, desperately trying to run, and saw Tails. He had unnatural strength!

Saermore saw that the situation was now hopeless. Fighting more would only get him killed. The guards were back on their feet now, and the rest of the party was surrounded by more guards.

Saermore had no choice. He surrendered.

With Sonic and the others, things were not going so well. Hashlar's army had now surrounded their force, and _metiyas_ were being killed by the hundreds.

Gabriel's face was grim.

"Sonic, we have no choice. Our plan isn't working. The fortress should have blown up right now. Something went wrong. We cannot flee - we are surrounded."

Gabriel looked at Sonic, and his eyes were sad.

"We must surrender."

"You're right." Sonic sighed. Then he climbed a rock that set him above the battlefield.  
"STOP!" he shouted. Almost instantly the sounds of battle died down. Sonic held up a white flag.

"We... surrender."

**_To be continued in Sonic Adventure 4: Final Chaos!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The story is up now! The site won't permit me to post a link but just search for the above title and you'll find it.


End file.
